A typical recessed lighting fixture includes a frame, a reflector, a junction box and structure for attaching the frame to the ceiling. The frame includes an opening through which the reflector is inserted to direct light to an area below the lighting fixture. The reflector may be, for example, a wall-wash reflector or a down-wash reflector.
The wall-wash reflector directs the light down at an angle away from the lighting fixture. The down-wash reflector directs the light down from the lighting fixture. Different mechanisms can be used to retain the reflector in the frame. For example, the reflector may have an opening with a circumference that is larger than the opening in the frame. In such a configuration, the reflector sits on the top surface of the frame and surrounds the opening.
The junction box is an enclosure mounted on the frame that functions as a receptacle for joining the wires from an electrical power source and a lamp socket in the reflector. The junction box has walls with pry-out plates to receive the wires. The frame may be mounted to the ceiling using known techniques. For example, the frame may include a barbed insert that can be nailed into a wooden beam in the ceiling.